mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Android Kikaider (anime)
, the anime adaptation of the Japanese superhero ''Kikaider, was produced by Sony Animation and broadcast on Kids Station from October 16, 2000 to January 8, 2001, with a total of 13 episodes. The anime followed more of the manga, with a darker nature of Jiro's reason to exist. It was followed by the OVA 4-episode sequel called. . An OVA special came with the ''Kikaider 01 DVD called which teamed Kikaider with Inazuman, another superhero created by Shotaro Ishinomori. It was based off the manga chapter of Inazuman called . Plot Android Kikaider Dr. Komyoji creates Jiro (Kikaider) but an explosion occurs. When Dr Komyoji's kids, Mitsuko and Masaru, their father was no where to be found. Jiro wandering aimlessly in a remote area eventually meets Mitsuko. Mitsuko teaches Jiro to go into his robot form and about the GEMINI system inside him. The two grow closer together but the relationship development halts when a mysterious flute playing causes Jiro to attack Mitsuko, which causes her to believing he is a mad machine. Jiro inevitably leaves Mitsuko and Masaru in fear of being destroyed. Mitsuko then hires Hanpei Hattori and his apprentice Etsuko Sarutobi to find Jiro and bring him home. Throughout the story, Jiro encounters robots and learns more abou Professor Gill and the evil organization DARK. A reoccurring android named Hakaider causes Jiro out of control by whistling (similar to Gill's flute). The more Mitsuko encounters Jiro the more she falls in love with him. When Mitsuko and Jiro reunite, they search for Mistuko's mother who reveals to be in love with professor Gill but could not bare the pain of being away from her children and gives them the location to Professor Gill's headquarters right before she killed herself. After they discover the location, Jiro attempts to fight Hakaider alone and also discovers the brain inside Hakaider's head is that of Professor Gill's. Professor Gil overtakes Hakaider's body before Hakaider could destroy it and infiltrates the headquarters. Once Professor Gill discovers Dr. Komyoji is in control he sends his robots to attack them. Jiro was able to give the brain to Hanpei in order to put it back into Dr.Komyoji's body. Professor Gill attempts to control Jiro with his flute, but Jiro to is able to overcome it. Hakaider then attempts to kill Professor Gill for betraying him and destroys the place along with Gill. Hanpei, Mitsuko and Etsuko able to escape, but didn't see Jiro escape with them. In the end, Mitsuko has hope that Jiro will return to them. Kikaider 01 The Boy Who Carried a Guitar: Kikaider vs. Inazuman Jiro is still fighting the Submission Chip within him inserted by Professor Gill. Jiro, filled with guilt for destroying his siblings, fears that if he encounters both Mitsuko and Masaru, he will go inflict harm to both of them. Hanpei Hattori is sent to search for Jiro, in order to convince him to return to Mitsuko and Masaru. He mistakes high school student Saburo Kazeda (Sabu) for Jiro while Jiro is talking with Sabu's girlfriend Miyoppe. When Hanpei is finally reunited with Jiro, he goes berserk at the presence of Sabu, who then transforms into Inazuman, and the two fight. During the fight, Jiro manages to break free from the Submission chip. However, a mysterious creature suddenly attacks Inazuman. Jiro transforms into his android form and saves Inazuman from the creature. Jiro shakes hands with Sabu, and heads off, leaving Hanpei and the others behind to search for a purpose in life, but he believes that he may one day return to Mitsuko and Masaru. Cast * Jiro/Kikaider: Tomokazu Seki * Ichiro/Kikaider-01: Shotaro Morikubo * Rei/Kikaider-00: Kazuhiko Inoue * Mieko/Bijinder: Mitsuko Horie * Mitsuko Komyoji: Yui Horie * Masaru Komyoji: Yumiko Kobayashi * Dr. Den Komyoji: Shōzō Iizuka * Etsuko Sarutobi: Etsuko Kozakura * Rieko: Sayaka Ohara * Futen: Ichirō Nagai * Akira: Madoka Akita * Saburo/Hakaider: Juurouta Kosugi * Chigusa Sakamoto: Minami Takayama * Prof. Gill/Gill Hakaider: Shinji Ogawa * Green Mantis: Masahiro Ogata * Carmine Spider: Masashi Hirose * Orange Ant: Jin Yamanoi: * Yellow Jaguar Nobuyuki Hiyama * Golden Bat: Norio Wakamoto * Kuya & Kaito: Hisayoshi Suganuma * Red Hakaider: Hidenari Ugaki * Silver Hakaider: Kouichi Toochika * Blue Hakaider: Takuma Suzuki * Shadow Knight: Takeshi Watabe * Saburo Kazeda/Inazuman: Kappei Yamaguchi * Myoppe: Sayuri Yoshida Dub-Cast * Jiro/Kikaider: Dave Wittenberg * Ichiro/Kikaider-01: Derek Stephen Prince * Rei/Kikaider 00: Crispin Freeman * Mieko/Bijinder: Wendee Lee * Mitsuko Komyoji: Lia Sargent * Masaru Komyoji: Barbara Goodson * Dr. Den Komyoji: Christopher Carrol * Hattori: Kirk Thornton * Etsuko Sarutobi: Melissa Fahn * Rieko: Peggy O'Neal * Futen: Simon Prescott * Akira: Brianne Siddall * Saburo/Hakaider: Steven Blum * Chigusa Sakamoto: Carolyn Hennesy * Proff. Gill/Gill Hakaider: Michael Gregory * Carmine Spider: Lex Lang * Orange Ant: Peter Lurie * Yellow Jaguar, Shadow Knight: Bob Papenbrook * Golden Bat: Michael McConnohie * Kuya & Kaito: Anthony Pulcini * Red Hakaider: Skip Stellrecht * Silver Hakaider: Eddie Frierson * Blue Hakaider: Steve McGowan * Zaddam: Peter Spellos Episodes Android Kikaider: The Animation Airdates are from broadcast on Adult Swim in the US. Kikaider 01: The Animation Media CDs A soundtrack for the first animated series of Kikaider called was released on December 6, 2000. It was composed by Akira Mitake and distributed by SME Visual Works. Another Soundtrack called was released on March 6, 2003. Music was composed by Kaworu Wada and distributed by SME Visual Works. | length1 = | title2 = Title | note2 = | length2 = | title3 = Looming Threat | note3 = | length3 = | title4 = Organization of the Shadow | note4 = | length4 = | title5 = Kikaider, Change | note5 = | length5 = | title6 = Revived Memories | note6 = | length6 = | title7 = Seal - Main Theme | note7 = | length7 = | title8 = Komyoji and Vayu - Main Theme | note8 = | length8 = | title9 = ShadowKnight | note9 = | length9 = | title10 = Battle of Ichiro | note10 = | length10 = | title11 = Robot without a Heart - Main Theme | note11 = | length11 = | title12 = Escape | note12 = | length12 = | title13 = Hakaider Again | note13 = | length13 = | title14 = Hakaider Four Group | note14 = | length14 = | title15 = The Main Theme ~Vol.1 Ending~ | note15 = | length15 = | title16 = Quicken the Dark | note16 = | length16 = | title17 = My Name is Bijinder | note17 = | length17 = | title18 = Thug Dancing Flowers | note18 = | length18 = | title19 = Fate Met | note19 = | length19 = | title20 = Dark Eyes | note20 = | length20 = | title21 = Sweet Memories | note21 = | length21 = | title22 = Battle of Bungalow | note22 = | length22 = | title23 = Hakaider Plus Power | note23 = | length23 = | title24 = Determination | note24 = | length24 = | title25 = Lurking in the Shadows | note25 = | length25 = | title26 = And Pinochio... | note26 = | length26 = | title27 = Memories of Rieko | note27 = | length27 = | title28 = Trap | note28 = | length28 = | title29 = Professor Gill | note29 = | length29 = | title30 = Fleetingly Sunset | note30 = | length30 = | title31 = Surrounding Sorrow | note31 = | length31 = | title32 = Feelings in my Heart | note32 = | length32 = | title33 = Street Fighting | note33 = | length33 = | title34 = Armageddongod Excersize - Main Theme | note34 = | length34 = | title35 = Ambition Awakening | note35 = | length35 = | title36 = Dreaming Dolls | note36 = | length36 = | title37 = Conclusion of Dreams | note37 = | length37 = | title38 = Day of Tears Lacrimosa | note38 = | length38 = }} External links * * * *TVTome show details *http://www.sonymusic.co.jp/Animation/Kikaider/ Category:Aniplex Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Anime series ja:人造人間キカイダー THE ANIMATION Category:Anime OVAs